<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Formerly First by ElbowD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127267">Formerly First</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbowD/pseuds/ElbowD'>ElbowD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, I have no idea how tags work, Pre-Canon, and even more to come soonish-er, theres more to come soonish, theres no shipping!! woo!!, this is my first fic i'm actually letting other people read, turbo is an asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbowD/pseuds/ElbowD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of the events leading up to Turbo game-jumping, and some exploration of life in the arcade before the incident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fixer Upper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm kinda nervous about uploading my writing since I'm pretty self-conscious about it, but there's no other Wreck-It Ralph fics about this and since I'm the only one in this dead fandom I thought 'What the heck let's goooo'<br/>So for the three Wreck-It Ralph fans left in this fandom, I hope you enjoy. And if you're not in the fandom and are for some reason reading this, I hope this will make you somewhat interested in this cool film.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turbo had been an asshole long before the whole RoadBlasters incident. The main recipients of his arrogance were the poor Turbo Twins. Constantly pushed around by the spiteful little man, they often complained to him, but to no avail. It was just in Turbo’s nature to be mean. He always wanted to win, which ultimately ended up being his biggest weakness.</p><p>After a particularly busy day at the arcade, Turbo was feeling pleased. Although a few of the players had been awful, he’d built up a collection of first place trophies, which, after Litwak’s had shut for the night, he spent polishing and admiring. Sometimes, the Twins could swear they heard him talk to the trophies.<br/>
One of the twins, Drift, knocked on Turbo’s door. No reply. Faint whispers wafted through the cracks, and Drift gently put his ear up against the door to try and make out the words. ‘Turbo?’ He asked cautiously. ‘You alright?’ The whispers stopped. Shrugging, the blue-clad racer opened the door. Stretched out on the floor, playing with his trophies as if they were dolls, was the titular character himself. He squealed, quickly standing up and hiding the trophies behind his back. ‘Turd-o, you don’t have to hide those, I already saw.’<br/>
‘Get out of my ROOM, assth-hole!!’ Turbo screeched, his lisp causing spit to spray everywhere.<br/>
‘Calm down, dude. Now, why don’t I just-’ Drift leant forward to try and grab the gold trophy from him.<br/>
‘NO!’ Turbo jerked away.<br/>
‘You’re obsessed. Why don’t you take some time away from your… trophies… and come hang out with us?’ He grabbed the trophy from his hand.<br/>
‘HEY!! Give that back!’<br/>
‘No. It’s for your own good, Turd-o.’<br/>
‘Don’t call me that!’<br/>
‘Maybe if you weren’t such a self-centred JERK, then I wouldn’t have to.’<br/>
Drift went to leave the room, but felt something pulling on the back of his race suit. ‘Let go, dude.’ the twin said, trying to pull Turbo’s hand off.<br/>
‘Give. Me. Back. My trophy.’<br/>
‘No.’<br/>
Something snapped in Turbo. Pupils constricting, he yanked Drift to the floor. For such a puny little thing, he had a surprising amount of strength. The twin screeched as the furious man wrestled with him and prised the trophy from his grip, unconcerned about the pain he was causing. Turbo emerged victorious, the trophy was his once more. No stupid, annoying, inferior racer was ever going to get in his way!<br/>
Drift lay on the floor, groaning. Once again, he had been bested by that bozo. He had to do something.</p><p>Meanwhile, Charge, the other twin, was busy fixing the wheel of his kart; a certain someone had crashed into him earlier, but never bothered to help him undo the damage he’d caused. Turbo never showed remorse towards anything he did.<br/>
‘Oh, hey Turby!’ Charge greeted, as Turbo swaggered past the garage, trophy in hand. He didn’t respond; not that the twin ever expected him to. Sometimes Charge worried about him. Sighing, he lay the broken wheel down and caught up with the menace. ‘Where ya headed?’<br/>
‘Oh, I’m going to Tapper’s. Gonna celebrate my many victories,’ He boasted.<br/>
‘Can… I come with you?’ Charge asked hopefully. Turbo stared blankly at him for a moment, before erupting into laughter.<br/>
‘HA! You really think… I would hang out… with a loo-ther like YOU?!’ The twin felt hurt.<br/>
‘Well, who are you going with, then?<br/>
‘Huh? Oh, nobody. Excthept my beautiful trophy of course~’<br/>
Charge rolled his eyes. Narcissistic AND ludicrous. He half hoped the man would get so drunk he’d do something stupid and end up dying outside his game. But no, Charge was too nice to wish death upon another, even someone as horrible as Turbo.<br/>
Exhaling, the twin went to return to the garage, but something caught his ear. Was Turbo whispering to his trophies again? But Turbo just left. As he dashed up the corridor, the noise grew louder.<br/>
‘Charge...!’ It was the other twin, Drift, bruised and beaten on the floor.<br/>
‘Holy crap, bro, did Turbo do this?!’ He slowly nodded. ‘Shit, I’ll go get Felix next door, he’ll fix you up in a jiffy.’ </p><p>Fix-it Felix Jr seemed to visit TurboTime frequently. He didn’t really mind. It was nice to get away from the nosy Nicelanders every once in a while, but he did worry about those racers. Even Turbo.<br/>
‘Aaaannnd… there we go!’ Gently tapping Drift with his hammer.<br/>
‘Thanks so much, Felix, you’re a real pal.’ He smiled.<br/>
‘You’re very welcome, my fine friend! Oh, and uh, by the way, do you happen to know where Turbo went? I want to have a little talk with him.’<br/>
‘Tapper’s, I think.’ Charge replied. ‘Fair warning, he’s quite agitated at the moment.’<br/>
‘I’ll bet. See ya, fellas!’<br/>
Felix’s next stop was the bar. He wasn’t fond of confrontation, but the constant trouble he was getting into was becoming too much to bear, and Felix was usually the one who had to fix it.</p><p>Turbo hadn’t always been this despicable. In fact, when his game Turbotime was first plugged in, he was excitable and cheery. After every race, he wouldn’t gloat or boast, but relish in just the pure adrenaline of racing. There was nothing but glee when the quarter alert flashed up. Even if Turbo lost a race, he would just shrug it off and try again tomorrow. Felix missed the old Turbo.</p><p>When he arrived at Tapper’s, Turbo had already drunk 3 root beers. Felix was just glad they weren’t alcoholic. He had taken his helmet off to reveal his oily, scruffy black hair. The hair appeared nowhere on his sprite sheet, so Felix was convinced he programmed it in himself. At least he hadn’t edited something drastic, like slowing the twin’s karts down. Felix worried how much Turbo knew about messing with the code.</p><p>Felix approached Turbo slowly.<br/>
‘Heyyy, friend…’<br/>
Turbo snapped his head round.<br/>
‘What the fuck do you want, sunshine?’<br/>
‘Well, pardon your French! Ahem, ‘scuse me. I know that it’s not really my place to tell you off, but, uh-‘<br/>
He sat next to Turbo, who inched away slightly.<br/>
‘Many members of the arcade have been… irked… by your behaviour, and it’s starting to get on people’s nerves…’<br/>
Turbo snorted.<br/>
‘Well, I’m sorry that the arcadegoers can’t handle my amathing talent and beauty!’<br/>
Felix had to stifle a laugh.<br/>
‘Also, who’s been sayin’ shit about me? I’ll fuckin’ run them over!’<br/>
‘Now, now. Let’s not get overexcited. People just want to be treated with a bit more respect by you. That means no death threats, either.’<br/>
‘Who cares. It’s just words. Even if I did run them over, as long as they’re not in another game, they’ll just rethpawn!’<br/>
‘And if they’re in another game…?’<br/>
‘Well, bye-bye to them! Blinky always did give me dirty looks…’<br/>
The blue-clad man sighed. Turbo wasn’t going to change anytime soon. But that didn’t stop Felix from trying.<br/>
‘Hey, Turbo. Did you want to… maybe… go hang out at the Nicelanders Apartment? We still have a few hours until opening time.’<br/>
Turbo grunted.<br/>
‘You what now?’<br/>
‘Come on, it will be like old times! Back when you… weren’t…’<br/>
‘Weren’t what?’<br/>
Felix had to choose his words carefully.<br/>
‘Unfiltered?’<br/>
Fortunately, Turbo seemed satisfied with that answer (that or he wasn’t really listening).<br/>
‘Okay, fine. But if Gene complains about me at all, I’m outta there faster than you can say ‘Turbo-Tastic’.’<br/>
Felix smiled. Maybe there was a chance he could get through to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, wasn't that a blast! Get it? RoadBlasters? Heh.<br/>Idk when I'll write the next part but I'll get around to it at some point. Idk if anyone even wants another part except me. Hey ElbowD! I'm your number one fan!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Penthouse Pal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felix takes Turbo to the Niceland Apartment Building.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello people, I'm very sorry it took a year to update this, but sometimes that's just how it be. These chapters will be pretty short, as this is one of my first proper works, but I'll try and get them out a lot quicker now. Also, I might make an animatic of the whole thing, too :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Niceland Apartment Building was a sight to behold. With its dozen floors, Gene, the owner of the penthouse, often had guests over. There was one guest, however, that he loathed.<br/>As Felix and Turbo trundled into the game on the little train, the simple blocky street lights lit up their path. Felix hopped out of the train with ease, while Turbo had to hoist himself and his round belly out.<br/>‘Welp,’ Felix tried to clear the awkward silence. ‘Here we are!’<br/>‘Sure has been a while.’ Turbo replied.<br/>They walked to the front door, and Felix gave his special knock. The door opened to reveal a short well-dressed man with a big moustache.<br/>‘Hi, Gene…’ Felix said awkwardly. Gene surveyed the two men.<br/>‘Felix… I see you’ve brought <em>Turbo</em> with you.’<br/>‘Pleasure to see you too, <em>Gene</em>.’ Turbo and Gene were having what seemed to be a very intense staring contest.<br/>‘Hehe… well… Turbo has promised to be on his best behaviour and I’ll be keeping a good eye on him, so you have nothin’ to worry about, Gene.’<br/>‘Yeah, <em>Gene</em>. You have nothin’ to worry about.’ Turbo grinned smugly.<br/>Turbo and Felix stepped past Gene, who stood arms crossed, scowling. His scowl turned to shock, however, upon seeing the trail of mud that the racer had already created behind him.</p>
<p>The other Nicelanders’ reactions were just as pleasant as Gene’s. Felix had to grin sheepishly and assure everyone that there would be ‘no mishaps or hickory dickory’. Turbo pulled faces at anyone who gave him the stink eye. The two men plopped down on the couch, Turbo spreading out his limbs obnoxiously to prevent anyone else from infiltrating his personal space. <br/>‘Alright, where’s the food?’ The racer demanded. Felix sighed.<br/>‘Well.... there’s something I kinda wanted to talk to you about first-’<br/>‘Oh, man, this better not turn into a therapy session or some shit,’ Turbo exclaimed. Felix fidgeted in his seat.<br/>‘Listen. I’m going to be frank with you. You need to improve your behaviour, my good sir! D’you know how many complaints Surge gets about you?’<br/>‘Yeah, well, nobody likes Surge.’<br/>‘Turbo… I’m just- how do I put this…’ Turbo raised an eyebrow. ‘I’m worried that if you keep acting like this, it could put the future of your game in jeopardy!’<br/>There was a short pause, before the grey-skinned man erupted into laughter.<br/>‘Y-you really think my name is gonna be unplugged? HA! The gamers love me! I’ll be around much longer than <em>your</em> game, for shure.’ He smiled wickedly revealing his horrible yellow teeth..<br/>‘I sure hope that’s not a threat, mister.’ Felix crossed his arms. ‘Don’t be changin’ any of my game’s code, now.’ The racer paused.<br/>‘...How did you know I could do that?’<br/>‘Well, I’ve seen your hair. That isn’t anywhere on your sprite sheet!’ Turbo, for possibly the first time ever, looked shocked. His voice lowered.<br/>‘Don’t. Tell. Anyone. Okay?’ He glanced from left to right.<br/>‘Or what?’ Now it was Felix’s turn to smirk. Turbo felt an intense feeling road-rage, but without the road.<br/>‘Look. I’ll try and stay out of trouble as best I can. In return, DON’T TELL ANYONE. This stays between us, Hammer-Boy.’<br/>‘Looks like we have a deal!’ Felix stretched out a hand. The other man reluctantly took it, and they shook.<br/>‘Now, can I have food?’<br/>‘The refrigerator is all yours, my friend!’ Eagerly, Turbo dived past glaring Nicelanders and head-first into the fridge, rummaging and foraging through vegetables to reach the ‘good stuff’. Felix winced as his homemade hummus landed face-first onto the floor. Finally, Turbo emerged with a bar of chocolate labelled ‘<em>Gene’s choc, HANDS OFF!!!</em>’. He scoffed it down in one go, and let out a nasty belch in return. At this point everyone else in the room was giving Felix a look of ‘<em>get this man out of here, already!</em>’, but luckily Turbo had already decided he had spent too much time around other people, and plodded out, leaving behind the same trail of mud that Gene had just finished cleaning. Felix sighed, but he was not sure if it was one of relief or exhaustion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>